Two men to make one brother
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: "Anderson? As in Todd Anderson's brother?" Alright. That wasn't the normal reaction he got. Jeffrey Anderson never thought much about his younger brother. But Welton's anniversary event makes him realise there's a lot he's missed. Canon compliant. Implied Neil/Todd. Appearances from the other Dead Poets, Nolan and McAllister.


**So this story has been sitting in draft form for literal years and I've finally got round to typing it up.**

**I've always been fascinated by Todd's older brother - we never meet Jeffrey, but just his presence has such a massive impact on Todd and how he's perceived and how he thinks of himself. I always wondered what their relationship was like and what Jeff thought of Todd - this fic explores that and was also a fun way for secondary characters to talk about Todd and all the Dead Poets Society.**

**Set about ten years after the events of the film.**

_X-X _

One of Jeffrey Anderson's many gifts is the ability to match names to faces.

This is especially useful at Welton's 1969, one-hundred-and-ten-year anniversary. While other ex-pupils are panicking about whether it's the chemistry or history master approaching, and what the hell that Daniels fellow looked like, Jeffrey is happily mingling among the crowd, chatting over cups of tea and asking Nolan how retirement is going.

There is however one name he didn't expect to come up.

He's talking to some graduates from a few years below him – a burly man who introduced himself as Hopkins and his friend 'Spaz' who's so scrawny he could still be a pupil.

"What about you?" Spaz asked, after blowing his nose on a handkerchief Jeffrey prayed would be well-washed later.

"Jeffrey Anderson, class of '58." Jeffrey said, deciding not to shake hands.

Both men's eyes widened. "_Anderson_?" Spaz repeated incredulously.

Jeffrey inclined his head, trying not to look like too much of a jerk – he's used to this reaction and not self-deluded enough to pretend he didn't know why. Welton Valedictorian, National Merit Scholar, top of his class at Harvard, his pick of law firms, already on track for partner…

"As in_ Todd_ Anderson's brother?" Spaz continued and Jeffrey blinked.

Um. Alright. That wasn't the normal reaction. But of course, if they were '61 graduates they'd have been in Todd's year – though Jeffrey was surprised they remembered his younger brother. Todd barely managed full sentences around his family, let along anyone else.

Still, Jeffrey replied easily. "Yes, that's me. You knew him?"

"Well yeah," Hopkins shrugged. "Todd was a legend. After he –"

They were interrupted by another man, blonde and bespectacled, popping up to shake Hopkin's hand and slap Spaz on the back. Spaz grinned at him in greeting and gestured to Jeffrey, "We were just talking to Todd Anderson's brother."

The blonde man swallowed rapidly, looking slightly awed. "_The _Todd Anderson?"

"Uh, yeah." Jeffrey said, feeling like he'd missed something. "I think. If we're talking about the same Todd." _Which I'm not convinced about. _

"I mean, hard to get him mixed up," Spaz said. "Not many other students staged an all-out rebellion against Nolan.

"A – what?"

"Hands down, the best moment in all my years at Hellton," the third man said, smiling wistfully. "Almost made the rest of the crap here worth it."

"Do you remember Nolan screeching at us to get down?" Hopkins smirked.

"And that twerp Cameron?"

"And Keating's face as he left?"

They sobered at that name and Spaz turned back to Jeffrey. "Anyway, sorry to go on about it. You'll know everything from Todd."

"Ah, yes, right." Jeffrey cleared his throat. "I'm just not sure you've got the right Todd, my brother is pretty quiet, I can't see him doing all that." Whatever _that_ was_. _

"Well yeah he's quiet," the blonde man said. "But you know how he was after what happened with Neil."

"Neil?"

"Neil Perry."

Perry. Perry – that name rang a bell.

Hopkins narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. "You _don't_ know? Todd didn't tell you?"

His accusing stare threw Jeffrey off, he wasn't used to being in the dark. "I was at Harvard," he said defensively. "I wasn't home to hear much."

He did remember Todd getting into some trouble the first year he attended Welton; coming home for spring and summer vacation thin and haunted, sitting silently while his father yelled at him over dinner. But Jeffrey thought his parents had just been angry over poor grades and college plans – Todd never said anything about a class rebellion, or this Neil.

Well…then again, Jeffrey hadn't exactly asked. He'd only been home for a day or two before heading off for a semester abroad and by the summer he'd been interning in New York. Honestly, when did these boys expect him to fit in heart to hearts with his younger brother?

"I was busy," Jeffrey snapped, pursing his lips. "Didn't come up."

The other men looked awkward now. "Right. Ok."

"Sorry," Spaz muttered. "I thought everyone heard – and especially as you're his brother…."

"I mean, _my _brother's heard about it." Hopkins sniped, "and he's two years below."

"All the years know, I heard some of the current boys talking about it earlier."

Alright. Enough of this.

Jeffrey drew himself up, pasting on a smile. "Well, it was great talking to you all gentleman," he announced. "I've got a few other people to catch up with. Have a good rest of the day."

They nodded at him half-heartedly, Hopkin's still frowning.

"Bye Anderson."

"See you."

He marched off, refusing to look back at their no doubt judgemental stares.

Who the hell were they to be all gushing over his little brother anyway? Todd Anderson? A _legend? _

The brother he remembered from their teenage years – and younger – struggled just making eye contact: Trailing after everyone else with his head bowed, avoiding any attention and stuttering out conversation like he was facing a firing squad. _That_ boy was the furthest thing from the stories Spaz and Hopkins were spinning.

As for adult Todd, Jeffrey hadn't seen much of him in the almost nine years since he'd graduated Welton. Their parents had been furious when Todd chose to study English Literature at college and even angrier when he'd gone to work at a publishing house. Since then, the four Andersons only got together a few times a year; Todd as stoic as ever, their parents disdainful, icy small talk broken by passive-aggressive barbs. Jeffrey tried to keep the peace – greasing the conversation with news of his studies, and bar exam results and stories about the law firm – but it was exhausting. For the last three years, Todd hadn't come to family gatherings at all, and a petty part of Jeffrey was relieved – things were always smoother when it was just him, and last time he'd even been able to bring Collette along.

Still, it was hard to imagine even the brooding, stubborn Todd of recent years standing up against Nolan. Let alone getting the rest of the class to follow.

Admittedly, Jeffrey supposed Todd must have had _some_ backbone to defy their parents for all these years. Jeffrey had never thought about what drove his brother to pursue his very-not-Welton-approved path – in his more judgemental moments he thought Todd settled for publishing, because he'd never been good enough to cut it in a proper profession. But mostly, he hadn't thought about Todd at all. He'd been busy. And his little brother was easy to forget.

Except not to people here apparently.

Lost in thought, as Jeffrey wove his way through the crowd, nodding to a few familiar faces, he caught sight of the very person running through his mind.

_Todd? _

His little brother was staring at the wall of class photos, hair rumpled, hands jammed in the pockets of a cheap suit.

Jeffrey froze.

"_Todd!"_

As he hesitated, a voice from behind cut him off and a lanky man, all haphazard limbs, dashed past, throwing his arms around Todd.

"_Hey Todd!"_

"_Hi Knox."_ His brother replied, voice muffled against the man's shoulder.

"Hey!"

'Knox' released Todd and swung around – instinctively Jeffrey ducked behind a bannister, feeling ridiculous.

"Hey!" Knox called again, thankfully not noticing Jeffrey. "I found him!"

Two other men appeared – one tall and the other short with curly red hair who Jeffrey recognised as Meeks, the Valedictorian of their year. More Todd fans?

Todd's face lit up at the sight of them, the group exchanging hugs and slaps on the back.

"God, it's weird to be back here." Jeffrey heard Meeks mutter, running his hands through his hair. "Bringing back all of the nightmares."

"Tell me about it," the tall man winced. "Feels like they're flaying my soul just entering the grounds."

_Well, that's a bit dramatic, _Jeffrey thought.

But all the men were nodding in agreement, faces strangely drawn. Todd hunched his shoulders, looking at wall of photos again – Knox followed his gaze, expression softening.

"Of course, that's what you were looking at." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Todd swallowed; eyes shadowed. "I wanted to look while we were here," he said so quietly Jeffrey almost missed it. "I…." He swallowed again. "We don't have many photos of him."

Knox squeezed his shoulder and the little group fell silent, while Jeffrey cursed. _What's he looking at? _Who _don't they have photos of? _

"Well," Meek spoke up. "We should go soon. Charlie will be waiting."

Todd nodded. "We should. Just – give me a moment?"

"Of course." The other three men nodded, expressions still gentle and drifted the end of the corridor. Jeffrey hurried around to the other side of the staircase, pretending to study an old painting and hoping he was hidden in the shadows.

The men stopped a bit behind him.

"Do you think he's ok?" It sounded like Meeks asked.

"I think so," a voice that must belong to the taller man replied. "It's just hard being back here. For all of us, but Todd especially."

They all murmured in agreement, and Jeffrey nearly yelled in frustration. What the _hell_ had happened?

"I didn't even think about the photos thing," Knox said. "Not having many of them – his parents would never have given us any."

"Of course, they wouldn't," One of the others muttered under their breath. "Never mind if Todd cared more about Neil than both of them put together."

More murmurs.

Neil Perry again. Someone who Todd cared about. A lot.

"Have –" Knox started, sounding hesitant. "Have you ever asked him about – about – about the two of them?" He trailed off and Jeffrey frowned, suspicion trickling through his mind. The _two_ of them? Todd and Neil? Did that mean what he thought it did?

There was silence initially. "I haven't." Meeks admitted. "Charlie might have done. He always said nothing actually happened, or Neil would have told him. But he suspected they at least felt…."

More silence as Jeffrey churned with this most recent revelation about his brother. Was Todd truly a –

"Well," Knox said at last. "I think it's good he's back, good we all are. Gotta face these demons sometime."

"And then burn them all to the ground?"

They all chuckled, and even with his back turned, Jeffrey felt the mood lighten.

Footsteps approached, and Todd's voice came, quiet but steady. "Alright. Let's find Charlie."

"And go somewhere we actually like."

They clattered off and after a moment's consideration, Jeffrey followed, wondering if he'd completely lost his mind.

Todd and his friends cut through a quiet corridor, snuck out of one of one of the back doors and, then – exchanging grins – set off at a sprint, tearing across the fields.

Here, Jeffrey stopped, hanging back at the doorway – the last thing he needed was someone seeing him chasing after his brother's friends like a mad man. When the four figures reached the edge of the grounds by the woods backing onto Welton, a fifth person emerged to join them – dark-haired and broad-shouldered – waving his arms with excessive enthusiasm. The group vanished into the woods together.

Ok. That was – that was something.

Frowning, Jeffrey headed back inside, heading to the display cases they'd been standing by and found the photo Todd had been looking at.

It was a faded picture labelled_ Welton 1959_ _Sophomore Year Honours Cup: For all round academic, sporting and extracurricular achievement. _The recipient holding the cup was a striking boy, with high cheekbones and dark, dancing eyes. The plaque below gave the name. _Neil Perry._

Neil.

_The_ Neil. Todd's Neil.

Jeffrey rubbed the back of his head, scowling. God, he recognised the name, even vaguely recognised the face – he must have met Neil at some point.

But why was he so important? What had happened with him and Todd? Of course, Jeffrey's memory should fail him _now, _of all times.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nolan, offering to introduce him to some older alumni who were _very _much interested in meeting the renowned Jeffrey Anderson.

Jeffrey let Nolan lead him away, sliding on an affable smile – _this _was what he was here for. To meet people, to make connections, to share knowledge. Not chase around his hare-brained brother and his secrets.

Despite himself, even as Jeffrey exchanged handshakes and chatted about his plans for making partner, he kept drifting back to Todd – the pain on his face looking at Neil's photo, Spaz's awed tone talking about his rebellion, even his father's latest muttering about the embarrassment their humiliation of a son.

What had happened to Todd? What changed him? And why did everyone seem to know more about his brother than he did?

Stupidly, he even tried asking Nolan when the former headmaster enquired about his family.

"Father's enjoying retirement Sir," Jeffrey assured him. "He and mother are talking about buying a house in Nantucket." He paused. "And you remember my brother Todd?"

Nolan folded his lips together, eyes narrowing to slits. "I do." He ground out. "Unfortunately. I hope you don't me saying Anderson, but it amazed me that a student as fine as yourself could be followed by your brother."

"Oh?" God, even Nolan was stewing over Todd.

"One of our greatest embarrassments. Exhibited appalling behaviour while he was here – following Keating, that ridiculous Dead Poets Society…. A stain on Welton's reputation." Nolan stopped, seeming to realise he'd got way with himself.

"Anyway. I heard he's managed to get published somehow – ridiculous poems in the New Yorker and features in the Atlantic. Makes me worry about our nation's literary standards."

Blinking, Jeffrey mumbled something noncommittal in agreement. Todd was published? And wrote poetry?

"But he's long gone now," Nolan dismissed. "And no lasting harm. Tell me more about this case you were working on?"

Jeffrey obliged, mind buzzing more than ever. Who the hell _was _his little brother? A hellraiser? A…fairy? A poet?

People started leaving, and it didn't look like Todd was coming back – Jeffrey needed to be in the office bright and early tomorrow, so sighing, he admitted defeated and fetched his coat.

On whim, he ducked back to the display case, blindly hoping his brother would appear out of the blue.

But no, just Neil Perry's photo staring out at him.

"What are you looking at there Anderson?"A voice asked.

It was Professor McAllister, his old Latin Professor.

"Hello Sir," Jeffrey said. "I was just looking through the old photos. "Seems so long ago now."

McAllister chucked. "See how you feel when you've been teaching here forty years."

They were quiet for a moment, and Jeffrey hesitated – glancing beside him. McAllister had been one of his favourite professors – friendly for a Welton teacher, intelligent and keenly aware of the happenings throughout the school. If anyone could provide information tactfully it would be him.

"Sir," Jeffrey started cautiously. "You taught my brother didn't you? Todd?"

McAllister shot him a sharp look. "I did."

"And you knew Neil Perry?" Jeffrey gestured to the photo.

"I did." He confirmed again, watching him keenly. "Why?"

"I –" Jeffrey inhaled. "I heard something happened while Todd was here. With Neil Perry. And I – wondered if you knew what it was."

"You haven't talked to your brother?" There was that judgemental look again, and Jeffrey regretted starting this conversation.

"My brother and I don't talk much." He said stiffly. "That's why I'm trying to find out more."

McAllister sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not surprised you're curious. It was a tragic affair – tragic. The school's been trying to put it aside for years, but the students keep talking."

"About Todd?"

"And Neil. And Professor Keating."

Another name that kept popping up.

"Neil Perry was an outstanding student," McAllister said. "One of our finest. Very bright, honour roll, extracurriculars coming out of his ears. Reminded me a lot of you actually. He was headed for Harvard as well – medicine."

"But…?" Jeffrey sensed there was a but.

"He killed himself." McAllister said flatly. "With his father's gun."

_Oh god. _Cold horror flooded through him, and Jeffrey swallowed, heart churning. He'd expected something unpleasant, but _this_?

"Apparently he'd wanted to act," McAllister continued. "As a hobby, for work, I don't know. But his father wouldn't have any of it – when he discovered Perry performing in a community play, he pulled him out and planned to ship him off to military school. Perry couldn't take it and he…." McAllister trailed off, letting the silence hang.

Jeffrey nodded numbly. All Welton students were under pressure from their parents, but he'd never heard of it getting that bad.

"The whole blasted mess got blamed on one of Perry's teachers – Keating. Brilliant man, the boys worshipped him. But he'd overstepped his boundaries – got the boys all riled up about ideas and freethinking instead of GPA's and career paths. He was an easy scapegoat to blame for leading Perry astray. Nolan fired him."

Because of course he would. And then sweep it all under the rug – which was why Jeffrey hadn't heard about it before, it was the students keeping the story going.

"So, where did Todd come into it?" He asked. "I know he and Neil were friends."

"Close friends," McAllister confirmed. "You won't be surprised to hear that your brother was rather withdrawn when he first arrived, scared of his own shadow most of the time, let alone facing anyone else." The professor chuckled fondly, shaking his head. "But he and Perry were instantly inseparable."

_Maybe even more than that, _Jeffrey thought, recalling the other boys talking.

"Todd adored him, and Perry brought Todd out of his shell, made sure he was friends with the other boys – apparently they even started some secret club together."

"The Dead Poets Society?" Jeffrey said, thinking of Nolan's words from earlier.

Professor McAllister titled his head on one side, gaze appraising. "So, it was rumoured. Keating apparently inspired it, that was one of the other things he was blamed for."

"So, when Neil died, Todd was…upset?" Jeffrey ventured, feeling he was stating the obvious.

"Distraught." McAllister said quietly, lines in his face deepening. "Didn't sleep for weeks, was barely eating. I was concerned Welton would have another death on our hands if we didn't watch out."

Jeffrey's heart jerked at that, inhaling sharply. "He – he didn't – he never tried…?" He stuttered out.

Todd couldn't have. He didn't. But if it was even a _possibility…._

How had Jeffrey never heard about this? Never noticed. Never asked. When he'd come back for spring vacation that year…had that been just after…? Had Todd considered –

"No," McAllister reassured him quickly, "No, no it's alright. He didn't. But we were worried."

"Of course, right." Jeffrey exhaled, shoving his hands in his pockets and flushing at his overreaction. "Sorry."

"In fact, I'd say the opposite happened." McAllister continued, smiling a little. "Your brother came into his own. As I said, the boys loved Keating – when the school fired him, well with Neil and Keating both gone? That was the last straw for Todd. As Keating was leaving, your brother led the class in a rebellion against Nolan himself: Stood up on his desk, yelled out to Keating…and the rest of the boys followed him. Nolan lost control of the class completely. Extraordinary. Never heard of anything like it in all my time here."

Jeffrey was winded, heart pounding. _That's _what Spaz and Hopkins and everyone had been talking about. For a second Jeffrey could imagine the scene: the boys standing, Nolan screeching – what every Welton student fantasised about doing. And Todd did it. His little brother, who only an hour ago he'd thought a stuttering pushover, did it. No wonder Nolan hated him.

"What happened next?" He asked, a little hoarse. "I mean – obviously he wasn't expelled."

"No. In the scheme of things not much happened. Your brother had the beating of his life and detention for the end of the year probably, but it didn't make much difference. He and the other boys never forgave Nolan for firing Keating – never forgave Perry's father either, they blamed him for driving him to it. I hear they even kept the Dead Poets Society going, very much under wraps of course – I didn't have the heart to stop them, not after everything they'd been through."

Jeffrey fell silent, digesting everything and feeling light-headed.

"I didn't agree with everything Keating did," McAllister said. "But he certainly wasn't to blame for Neil Perry's death. And if nothing else, he inspired the boys, I realised his teaching might have something to it – that new methods had their merits – nothing dramatic, but that a little freethinking is not a bad thing."

Jeffrey nodded jerkily. How had he gone all these years without knowing his brother, without knowing all this? He knew why his parents hadn't talked about it of course, but why hadn't _he_ asked? Why hadn't he realised, right back to that first holiday when Todd came home with that smouldering fire in his eyes?

"Todd was never the same afterwards," McAllister murmured, as if reading Jeffrey's mind. "Still quiet but – strong, like he'd found something in himself. Sadder too, I don't think he ever recovered from Neil's death."

"He was here earlier," Jeffrey admitted, gesturing to the photo. "Looking at all this, talking about it with the others. And so many people here have talked about him. That's why I was curious."

McAllister's face softened and he clasped his shoulder. "I believe your brother is a good man Anderson – I don't know him well, but what I'd heard I admire. I've read some of his writing and it's stunning – that piece Harper's Magazine? Just outstanding."

More reminders of Todd writing. Something else Jeffrey hadn't known.

"I know both Keating and Perry would be proud. Try talking to him sometime."

Jeffrey nodded at his old professor, beyond grateful for everything he'd shared.

"Thank you for all that."

"You're welcome, McAllister said heartily, looking less serious. "It was good talking to you Anderson, I'm afraid I must be going. Congratulations on your promotion by the way."

"Thank you sir."

McAllister strode off, and Jeffrey took one last at Neil Perry's photo before heading for the door, relieved when no one stopped him for more small talk.

To his surprise, when he reached his car, Todd and his friends were emerging from the woods – the Jeffrey now sure, the group was the famed Dead Poets Society. Todd was in the middle, laughing at the stocky man who hadn't been there before and teasing Knox as he tripped over a branch.

Jeffrey watched his brother, at the smile curving across his face, eyes bright and wondered if he'd ever seen him happy before.

Before he could think, Jeffrey found himself stepping forward.

"Todd!" He heard himself yell.

The whole group stopped, and Todd stumbled – staring at Jeffrey with wide-eyes.

"….Jeff?" He managed.

"That's me. Hi. Um, hey." God, he had he inherited picked up Todd's stutter? "So – how – how are you?"

Todd didn't reply, so Jeffrey plunged on. "Can – can I talk to you for a minute?'

"Why?" The new man demanded, "Come to yell at him on your dad's behalf?"

Ouch. Todd had definitely shared some of the less-than-savoury things from Anderson family Thanksgivings.

"No! I – no – I'm not – "

"It's ok guys," Todd gestured, seeming to gather himself together "I'll catch up with you at the bar. I won't be long."

His friends all hesitated, eyeing Jeffrey suspiciously – the same man squaring his shoulders like he was preparing for a fight.

"It's alright Charlie." Todd waved him off. "I'll be there in a minute."

Reluctantly, they piled into the car, still glaring at Jeffrey as they finally pulled away. Todd rolled his eyes in obvious affection making Jeffrey's chest pang.

"Ok," Todd muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What is it?"

Todd's voice was still soft, and he hunched his shoulders like he did when they were younger, but there was a steadiness to his gaze now, and he didn't shuffle anymore. He watched Jeffrey with clear eyes, reading him, waiting for him to explain himself. Jeff felt like he was under a microscope.

He swallowed. "I was just wondering if you'd want to catch up for – for dinner or something sometime? Or get a drink?"

Todd narrowed his eyes. "Did mom and dad put you up to this?"

"No, no, I just –" Jeffrey swallowed. "I heard a lot today." He admitted. "About you and these incredible, fucking crazy things you've done. Leading class rebellions and writing and –" he caught himself before saying Neil's name. "And I wanted to catch up."

Todd chewed on his lip, gaze still appraising. Jeff knew he needed to offer more.

"I'm sorry I haven't done it before." He added. "And I'm sorry for shit, so much Todd – for mum and dad and how they've treated you and –"

Todd shook his head at that. "No," he said gently, but with a firmness that Jeffrey realised he's overlooked for years. "That's not your fault. They've never been your fault Jeff."

"I guess not." Jeffrey admitted. "But, I've never made an effort, I've never asked about you. And I want to change that. I want to hear about your writing and work and even everything from Hellton." The words rushed out in a torrent. "I just want to get to know my little brother. Because I should have done it years ago."

There was silence. Jeff bit his lip.

At last Todd smiled, tentative but bright. "I'd like that."

Jeffrey exhaled. "Well, great." He grinned. "That's great, uh –"

"I think I have your number," Todd said, thankfully saving Jeff from admitting he certainly didn't have Todd's. "I'll give you a call and we can set something up."

"Sounds good, I'll uh – see you then."

They paused awkwardly, settling on a quick handshake, and still light-headed Jeffrey unlocked his car.

He still had some articles to track down – he could ask Todd about them at drinks. After that, maybe he'd introduce Todd to Collette. And perhaps the next time he saw their parents, he'd tell them to lay off Todd and actually talk to him.

So, mind still full of the confusing, incredible brother he'd never known, Jeff got into the car and drove away, leaving Welton behind.

X-X

**I just love the idea of quiet, shy Todd becoming this Welton legend after the desk scene - and how much Nolan would hate it.**

**I somehow found myself writing McAllister as the one who relaid the story - none of the other poets would have willingly spilled so much information to Jeffrey and I think McAllister would have a wider awareness and perspective on everything that happened. He's an interesting character in that he starts out as a Welton traditionalist, but gradually loosens up and is the only authority figure who seems to support Keating - especially in the deleted scene when he tells him Neil's death isn't his fault. There's also the brief, but wonderfully hopeful bit at the end when you see him adopting some of Keating's methods and taking the boys outside to teach. So I think he ultimately would have ended up a sympathetic figure.**

**Interested to hear your thoughts on Jeffrey - I've read some interpretations of him as a much more supportive, protective big brother. Here, he isn't a dick or actively hurting Todd like his parents but just one of those classic people so busy with everything he doesn't have time for the little people so to speak. But he's open-minded enough to realise he needs to change.**

**Might write a sequel where we see Jeff and Todd talk it out a bit more if people are interested.**


End file.
